


In The Land Of L

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	In The Land Of L

Once upon a time, these boys were part of a long-haired, teen-aged, _mmmbopping_ band. Ten years later, Isaac, Taylor and Zac Hanson have grown up nicely and have abandoned their early aura of breakhearting teenagers for another look that would make Casanova appear like an amateur.

But scandal is still a large part of their lives. Last news inform that Taylor Hanson, 24, father of three, and Zac Hanson, 21, married, were seen coming out of a club in New York in the early morning highly engrossed in one another. Sadly, the pictures taken were lost in the Hudson River when both Hanson brothers realized they were being photographed by a papparazzo and tried to prevent him from snatching some snapshots of the couple.

Witnesses have been overheard admiring the fit shapes of both bodies entangling into one another for a heated kiss after our unfortunate paparazzo jumped into the river to save his equipment.  



End file.
